Edible, Or Not!
by Plushietiger
Summary: Orohime's cooking in Hueco Mundo and that means only one thing for her 'friend' Is it safe to eat? Will the food spur more on than slight friendship? Only if he survives it! Find out in Edible, Or Not! UlquiHime HIATUS


Edible Food, Or Not

Edible Food, Or Not?!

Chapter 1: Sample of Whats to Come

Yeah if you know my other stories you're probably thinking "Whats a person in the middle of 2 stories doing?!" I'm just going for one of my other fav couples form bleach. Well this story came when I told someone what I ate and they said they thought I was really weird... Some of the food to come is food I eat and maybe some inventions of food I would eat (if I wasn't so lazy). Actually they are in Hueco Mundo but you won't see much of the other espada. This chapter's food is very not weird but it was just a **sample **which explains the chapter title. Here we go to chapter 1!

…………………………………………………………….

Orohime stared out the window. Frowning she flopped around on her bed and groaned. Taking a pillow she started to beat up the wall in frustration.

_GAHHH!_

She stopped and stared at the door. It was night already and almost dinner time. Wrinkling her nose she thought of the dinner that was coming. The food was bland and not like her regular food. The door opened showing an arrancar wheeling a cart in the hallway. Standing next to him was a familiar face.

"Ulquiorra!"

His face was emotionless and indifferent. The arrancar set the food on the table and walked out. Ulquiorra walked in and stared at her.

"Eat."

Orohime frowned and picked up her chopsticks (A/N going with chopsticks for a more asian feel?). On her plate was a bowl of miso soup and a plate with white rice with chopped carrots and beef. She picked up a part and put it in her mouth. She frowned and stared at her plate. She turned to Ulquiorra and asked

"Can I ask a favor?" She expected Ulquiorra to say no with an indifferent face.

"What do you want woman."

Orohime smiled. "Is it ok if I can cook my own food?"

If Ulquiorra showed faced expressions he would have raised his eyebrow.

"I'll have to ask Aizen-sama. Now eat woman."

Orohime frowned at him calling her 'woman' all the time, but that would have to wait for another time. She smiled and began to eat her food.

_Why am I so nice to this woman? _Ulquiorra asked himself. _I just can't keep my mind still when I'm around her._

"Done!" Orohime held out her plate to him with her bowl and chopsticks on it. Ulquiorra leaned forward to take it but stopped in front of her.

_What he's doing?! He's so close!_ Orohime blushed and was very confused. His arm reached out and touched her mouth, wiping off the rice left on it. His fingers lingered slightly making Orohime's heart skip a beat. He quickly backed away and walked briskly to the door. He paused but opened the door and walked out closing the door on the way. Orohime collapsed on her bed. Her heart was beating weirdly and she was immensely confused. Shaking her head she went to her bathroom to brush her teeth before going to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Aizen-sama the woman requests something." Ulquiorra was reporting to Aizen on what had happened today. Aizen sat on his throne and looked at Ulquiorra and smirked.

"So the woman **wants **something huh? Huh..." he turned his head and stared off into the dinstance. An idea seemed to come to his mind and he smirked.

"She can have a kitchen. On one condition..."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A light bright shone in Orohime's eyes.

_Eh? Whats happening?_ She squinted her eyes open and was surprised to see her self in a different room. The bright light was the pure whiteness glancing off the sand outside.

_Where am I? _

Looking around she saw that the room was bare except for only the basic necessities. Getting up she walked to the door and was about to open it but it opened surprisingly. In the door way was Ulquiorra and he motioned for her to follow him. She walked timidaly behind him and questions were running through her mind. Collecting her bravery she opened her mouth to ask a question. Ulquiorra stopped abruptly and she realized that they were already at her room. She opened the door to see another door where there was only wall before. Turning to see Ulquiorra he was staring at her as if telling her to go open it. She turned back and started walking tentatively to the door. Turned the white handle she saw a clean basic kitchen.

"A kitchen!"

She bounced around checking out what it had. She was absolutely ecstatic and had a happy sunflower aura around her. Ulquiorra almost **smiled** but stopped himself before he did. Opening the fridge she discovered that it was fully stocked. She immediately began rummageing through. Straighting up she tapped her finger on her face.

"What time is it...?"

"12:00 PM" Ulquiorra answered.

"Thanks Ulquiorra!"

"Don't call me Ulquiorra woman." (A/N I mean without the sama or san etc.)

"Ok then... how about Ulqui-kun?"

Ulquiorra opened his mouth about to correct her but Orohime interrupted.

"Perfect! Now let's eat together then Ulqui-kun!" She giggled at the name and turned back to the fridge. Ulquiorra sighed in his head but was expressionless on the outside.

_This girl is absurdly brave._ Most of Hueco Mundo would cower in fear and wouldn't even try to look him in the eye, but this woman even changed his name! Orohime emerged from the frige with some ham and butter.

"Well try a sample today so you can get used to my amazing cooking!" She took some peanut butter and bread from the pantry and arranged a sandwich.

"Here Ulqui-kun!" She smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Kinda simple but better than before!"

Ulquiorra meanwhile sat down and lifted the sandwich.

"What is this woman thinking?" He hesitantly raised it and took a small bite.

_So elegant!_ Orohime thought. _Even when he's eating it's always graceful and elegant!_

Ulquiorra's eyes widened._ This... this is actually good!_ He kept chewing and had to admit that it wasn't that weird. They both finished their sandwich and Orohime frowned. Getting up she moved back to the fridge and took out a jar of honey she had noticed before. She sat back down with Ulquiorra, ignoring his stares at the jar she was holding. She turned the but it was in vain because it would not open. Ulquiorra **sighed **softly and grabbed the jar from Orohime. Twisting it swiftly he popped the cap open and shoved it back to her.

"Thanks!" Orohime smiled. Ulquiorra turned his head around to hide his face. Could he be blushing? Well Orohime didn't notice since she was bust rolling up a piece of bread and dipping it in the jar.

"Want some?" Orohime looked up hopefully while holding a piece of bread with honey dripping off it. Ulquiorra shook his head slightly and Orohime shrugged and continued eating. Ulquiorra got up and walked to the door.

"You're going?"

Ulquiorra stopped. He nodded and opened the door, thus closing it behind him.

"Come back for dinner Ulqui-kun!"

Ulquiorra sighed and thought to himself _What an interesting woman. I guess I'll come back later to eat with her. _He completely forgot what Aizen's exception was. 'You have to eat anything she cooks.' That was no problem for Ulquiorra.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's chapter one! I hope you UlquiHime fans liked it. If you're also a HitsuHina fan read my other stories on my profile! The sandwich I eat but not the honey-bread. Next chapter will have foods that are funkier because I don't want to rush it and make Ulquiorra eat something extreme on the first few days. Is Ulqui-kun a good nickname for him? Sorry if I spelled anything wrong or if my grammar was messed up. Review please :3


End file.
